1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power amplifier module.
2. Background Art
In recent years, mobile communication equipment capable of coping with multiple frequency bands has been used. In such mobile communication equipment capable of coping with multiple bands, a power amplifier module for amplifying power of a signal which is transmitted to a base station needs to correspond to multiple bands. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a power amplifier module including plural input terminals corresponding to radio frequency (RF) signals of multiple bands.